perdidos
by abbyluthien
Summary: no sera una historia muy larga, simplemente se me ocurrio y me gusto la idea. despues de la batalla final, que ocurrira con nuestros protagonistas. 100 hhr.
1. Chapter 1

Todos luchaban contra todos, el ruido era ensordecedor, sin embargo, aunque, la mayoría de los mortífagos, estaban cayendo y Voldemort empezaba a cansarse, harry estaba débil, esperaba su momento, había dicho, pero todos empezaban a pensar que ese momento no llegaría.

Muchos se habían unido a harry, casi todo el ED estaba a su lado, apoyándole. Y no podía defraudarles. Tenia que luchar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sintió miedo, por primera vez desde que esa asquerosa batalla había comenzado. Miro a Voldemort, estaba mirándole, sonriéndole. Entonces ambos miraron a la persona que estaba al lado de harry, su mano derecha. Hermione. Harry intento quitarla del medio, pero Voldemort fue más rápido.

Se hizo el silencio.

La vio caer lentamente, intento cojerla, pero sus movimientos eran igual de lentos, vio, a Ron gritar, y ambos se arrodillaron junto a ella. La cogió, parecía dormida, pero no lo estaba.

¡Cuídala! Le dijo a ron, se levantó y miró a Voldemort a los ojos. Y de repente todo se hizo fuego.

Miedo.

●●●●●

Abrió los ojos. Hacía calor. Veía fuego. No sentía ni su cuerpo, ni miedo, ni dolor. Estaba en una paz y una tranquilidad inusitada en su vida. Empezó a concentrarse en su cuerpo, podía moverlo, pero lo sentí agarrotado, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo quieto. Estaba tumbado sobre una superficie dura, tapado por una sabana blanca.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y vio algo que lo dejo inmóvil, sin respiración. Vio un ángel.


	2. ¿que paso?

Unos ojos café le sonrieron, y los brazos de hermione le abrazaron. Harry paso sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, y puso su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. No necesitaban nada silencio les decia mucho mas que las palabras. Les decia que una nueva vida habia llegado. Y lloró. Lloró de felicidad. Un nuevo harry volvio a nacer, y supo exactamente que es lo que haria con su nueva vida.

Hermione tambien empezo a llorar silenciosamente. Sus lagrimas empezaron a mojar el cuello de harry, al igual que las lagrimas de él, ya habia mojado el cuello de ella. Y se formó una conexión mas fuerta quye la que podian formar sus brazos, sus lagrimas o unas caricias. Aun abrazados, comenzaron las confidencias.

¿Qué paso? – un espeso silencio los envolvió. Hermione beso la cabeza de harry y comenzó a relatar los echos.

Voldemort me envio un desmaius, no se con que fin. De hay no recuerdo nada. Ron me desperto con un enervate, y tu te habias separado un poco de nosotros, estabas frente a voldemort, mirandolo, con los brazos levantados. Entonces atu alrededor empezaron a girar muchos…parecian hilos rojos. Muy brillantes. Cuando ya habia muchos, fueron hasta voldemort, y le rodearon.

Paso lo mismo, con hilos dorados, y finalmente rojos. Al principio intento contener los hilos, luchar frente a ellos, pero al final habia tentos que, creo, se rindio y dijo una cosa muy extraña. Dijo: "¿al final me vas a dar, lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando? Muy bien, harry, estoy preparado". Después de eso, todo fue muy rapido. Tu gritaste una cosa, en otro idioma, pero no era parsel, o no me lo parecio a mi.todos los hilos, entraron dentro de el, y hubo una fuerte explosion. Cuando la luz ceso, tu habias ido adonde habia estado voldemort, en donde solo quedaba una pequeña bolita de luz. No se. Tuve un presentimiento, y corri hacia ti. Te coji de la mano, en el momento en que tu cojiste la bolita. Luego estabamos aquí. Supongo que era un traslador.

Miedo

¿miedo? –pregunto hermione, separandose de él.

Recuerdo que vi miedo en sus ojos, aunque a lo mejor, era mi propio miedo reflejado en ellos.

¿tu? ¿Por qué?

Crei que te perdia.

¡oh harry! – volvio a abrazarlo. –

¿Sabes porque te desmayo?

No – dijo hermione negando con la cabeza

Voldemort sabia que si te desmayaba, yonno me pararia a mirar en que estado te habia dejado. Simplemente me vengaria. Queria hacerme enfadar. Y sabia que solo me enfadaria lo suficiente para matarlo, si te atacaba a ti.

Por qu…

Hay algo que nunca te dije. Y a llegado la hora. ¿estas preparada?


	3. de vuelta al hogar

Cáp. 4

lo se Harry

pero…

pero ahora no es el momento. Primero necesitas comer algo.

No, es que yo…

Hermione fulmino a Harry con la mirada. Y este sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Cuidado. Mejor seria hacer lo que ella decía. Más tarde intentaría volverse a armar de valor.

Está bien. ¿sabes donde estamos?

No he ido afuera de la casa, y solo he inspeccionado el primer piso. Hay una cocina, dos salones, uno de ellos, en el que estamos, un par de habitaciones cerradas, un cuarto de baño, y unas escaleras enormes que dan al segundo piso.

¿Hay algo de comida?

Si. Le envié a Dumbledore una lechuza. Sin decir donde estamos y… jajajajaja

¿de que te ríes?

Es que… ni yo misma se donde estamos.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa, le encantaba verla feliz, verla reír, le hacia feliz a él.

bueno – prosiguió hermione – se comprometió a mandarnos todas las noches, una lechuza con comida.

Y ¿ha llegado ya?

Si…jajaja… hace mucho. No creo que tarde en amanecer.

Pues entonces creo que…eh…podríamos desayunar algo. ¿me acompañará señorita? – dijo haciendo el amago de una reverencia, aun sentado.

Jiji. Por supuesto caballero.

Hermione se levanto y fue hasta un rincón en sombras, cogió un par de cosas y volvió con harry. Le tendió una gran cesta de mimbre con un montón de paquetes blancos, la mayoría cerrados.

Ella se sentó delante de el y empezó a abrir otro paquete.

este es el que mando anoche – dijo abriendo el paquete. Dentro había una botella de zumo de calabaza, un plato de muslitos de pollo y menestra de verduras y otro con un pastel de carne. - ¡comételo tú todo! Yo cene anoche, haré un desayuno normal.

De acuerdo.

Empezó a buscar en la cesta, hasta que encontró una barra de pan, una botella de leche y un tarro de mermelada

me tostare un poco de pan – a lo que harry no puso muy buena cara

¿hay algo de fruta?

Si. Hay una manzana y un par de melocotones.

Entonces también te comerás uno.

Pero…

Por favor – dijo harry mirándola con ojitos tiernos.

¡OH, está bien! Pero no me pongas esa cara – dijo sonriendo.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Como en los viejos tiempos. Mientras comían decidieron subir al segundo piso, y ver si la cocina funcionaba.

Harry y hermione se levantaron y esta le enseño lo poco que había visto. El otro salón, la cocina, el vestíbulo con las escaleras y el cuarto de baño.

¿y esa puerta? – dijo harry señalando a una puerta de madera muy oscura, que estaba en un rincón en sombras. Era como si no quisieran que se descubriera. De hecho, el que harry la hubiera visto, fue una casualidad.

No se. Esta cerrada – harry se acerco a ella – la descubrí al tercer día.

¡vaya!

¿Qué? – hermione se puso a su lado.

Este cuadro me ha pedido la contraseña.

Pero no la sabemos

Lo se – se le ilumino la cara - ¿probamos?

Si tiene una contraseña será por algo. A lo mejor es algo personal del dueño de la casa, o algo peligroso. ¿ya te has olvidado de Fluffy?

No, pero…

Además, podemos tardar mucho en descubrirla, harry.

De repente el cuadro sonrió, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y cuando ya se iban, la puerta se abrió.

¿pero que?

Vamos.

Entraron a lo que alguna vez fue una acogedora habitación. Había una gran chimenea apagada, protegida por una rejilla, un gran sillón, una cuna, muchas mesas, mucho polvo, y otra puerta, esta de cristal, por la que se empezaban a filtrar los primeros rayos del amanecer que dejaban ver un pequeño patio interior, con una fuente arabesca.

¡que bonito!

Todo eso…me resulta familiar.

Ambos instintivamente miraron a la cuna. Rápidamente harry cogio una marco que había sobre una de las muchas mesas, y quito aquella gruesa capa de polvo que ocultaba la verdad


	4. Chapter 4

Su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre un amplio sofá de color crema. Sus pensamientos corrían a una velocidad tremenda, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Acaso su subconsciente le había echo en la batalla, hacer fabricar aquel traslador que lo había llevado hasta allí? ¿Y que significaba eso? ¿Es que había llegado la hora del retorno del último potter? Se hacia preguntas a si mismo, que su mente aun cansada por la dura batalla, se negaba a contestar. Mientras, un recuerdo intentaba asomarse, desde las tinieblas de su pasado. Un niño pequeño, jugaba y reía, intentado huir del agarre de su madre. Quería perseguir a un pajarillo que, insolente, había conseguido entrar en la bella sala y ahora estaba apoyado, desafiante, en el borde de la pequeña fuente. Y el niño empezó a llorar y gimotear al notar que no abanzaba. Es mas retrocedía al calido interior del salón. De repente un hermoso rostro apareció frente a el, sonriéndole y negando lentamente con la cabeza. Le decía algo al niño, pero no lo oía. Y este dirigía insistente su pequeña manita en dirección al pájaro, que en ese momento alzaba el vuelo.

harry, harry, harry.

Mmmmm

Harry. ¿Estas bien?

Harry dirigió la vista al marco que estaba sobre sus piernas, un niño sonreía mientras sus padres, le hacían carantoñas.

si, si. Creo que…si

no Harry, no estas bien. Y lo sabes

Harry no respondió, sino que se quedo mirando la fotografía. Hermione le abrazo delicadamente

harry. Piensa que ahora descansan tranquilos. Tú ya le has derrotado, no corres más peligro. Ahora podrás hacer la tranquila y feliz vida por la que ellos se sacrificaron.

Lo se. Y es lo que me hace sentir mejor. Ahora mismo, se que si estuvieran aquí, me dirían. ¡animo, harry¡ ya has demostrado lo valiente que eres, solo te queda una prueba mas

Vamos. Ya sabemos la contraseña. Podremos volver en cualquier momento. Vallamos a ver la cocina y el segundo piso. Te sentara bien

Harry asintió y dejo la fotografía donde la había encontrado. Se dirigieron a la cocina nuevamente. Era bastante amplia, y hermione estaba segura que había sido blanca, aunque ahora presentaba un débil color gris. Harry miraba los fogones, mientras hermione no hacia mas que abrir armarios, alacenas, etc.

bueno, los fogones creo que funcionan, podríamos calentar la comida que hace algunos días mando Dumbledore

eso esta muy bien. La mitad de los armarios están llenos. De platos, tazas, cubiertos, todo. Y también ahí mucha comida, aunque algunas cosas ya han caducado.

Me lo imaginaba. Mis padres no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacer las maletas. Venga vamos al segundo piso.

Hermione sabia que le dolía tener que recordar a sus padres. Pero tambien sabia que harry hacia mucho que conocía la situación en la que murieron, y que no le había afectado tanto encontrarse en esa casa como por ejemplo la muerte de Sirius. Si, le dolía, pero lo superaría mucho antes que su muerte. Llegaron hasta el segundo piso, y encontraron varias habitaciones, en total cinco, dos de ellas dos baño propio, para una o dos personas y un cuarto de baño, para todos.

Hermione – dijo harry, que había entrado en otra habitación – esta tuvo que ser la mía.

Hermione fue a donde estaba harry, y entro en la habitación. Esta era muy luminosa, tenía un baño propio, largas cortinas azules, una cuna blanca, varios estantes con muchos peluches, escobas de juguete, varitas de pega, coches, etc.

vaya. Recuerdo cosas.

Pero harry si solo tenias un año

Ya. Pero me acuerdo de cosas. De escenas. Me acuerdo que me gustaba montar en esa escoba – dijo señalando a una en particular -. A mama no le gustaba porque siempre me caía, y papa sonreía, y le decía que como buen Potter tenia que empezar a practicar.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

¿Y tú de que te ríes tanto?

De que, después de todo, en aquel partido donde te caíste por culpa de los denme jajajajajaja

¿?

Estabas muy triste porque era la primera vez que te habías caído de una escoba, y yo te decía, que no era para tanto. Después de todo no fue la primera vez que te caíste – harry sonrió al darse cuenta

Papa siempre me llevaba a hacer cosas con el que a mama no le gustaba. ¿Sabias que soy un experto en montar a caballo?

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron viendo habitaciones, y por deseo expreso de harry, a cotillear un poco. Resulta, que de las cinco habitaciones, una era la de harry, otra la de james y lily, una era de invitados y las otras dos eran, o habían sido alguna vez las de Remus y Sirius.

Esa noche, comieron, comida recién envida, vía lechuza y calentada en una cocina, que aunque funcionaba, el ruido que producía era bastante sospechoso.


	5. descubriendo nunca jamas

Descubriendo nunca jamás…

Aunque los días pasaban, los chicos, no tenían mucha gana de irse, de echo harry rogaba todos los días, para que hermione no se diera cuenta, que llevaban mas de una semana, desde que el habia despertado, en aquella casa. Y aunque era cierto que aun le dolían las diferentes heridas, golpes, etc. que conservaba de la batalla, hacia ya varios días que podía hacer las cosas por si mismo, mas o menos. En esa semana, aunque habia conservado el buen humor del primer día, habia tenido situaciones muy incomodas, sobre todo con hermione. Al segundo día, descubrieron que todo funcionaba perfectamente, se podían duchar, comer caliente etc. e incluso habían cogido la ropa de los padres de harry, que aunque un poco holgada, les quedaba bien (harry había llevado anteriormente cosas mas grandes encima). Pero, y ahí residía el problema, al parecer harry debía tener alguna herida interna, o alguna costilla rota, porque ni ducharse, ni cambiarse de ropa lo podía hacer por si mismo.

Hermione había intentado ayudarle lo más posible, pero ambos se ponían muy nerviosos. Eran momentos en los que los dos matarían y bendecirían a ron, por no estar.

Y esos nervios estaban en aumento, eso lo notaba perfectamente hermione, y se extrañaba, preguntándose el porque de los nervios de harry. Un día ya por la noche, harry intento volverse a armar del valor del primer día.

hermione, el primer día dejamos una conversación pendiente que me gustaría continuar.

¿es por eso por lo que has estado tan nervioso estos días?

Supongo.

Bueno, y ¿de que se trata?

¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije aquel día?

Si

Bueno, pues lo que te quería decir es que…hace mucho tiempo que yo…yo…bueno…

Harry por favor habla claro. – harry la miro a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Si no se lo decía ahora no lo haría nunca.

Yo hace mucho…que me siento…diferente contigo – esas palabras hirieron mucho a hermione, que no se esperaba ni mucho menos esa respuesta. Creía que iba a ser otra cosa, que el momento de sus sueños por fin había llegado, pero no había sido así, sino que encima le estaba diciendo que ya no la quería como amiga. No pudo reprimir que una silenciosa lágrima atravesara su mejilla. Hasta que algo se puso en su camino. Miro interrogativamente a esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio la triste sonrisa que se formo en la cara de harry. Se esperaba de todo menos eso. Un enfado, decepción, desprecio, repugnancia, todo menos eso.

Se que no es reciproco, pero no quiero que esto influya en nuestra amistad. Eres la mejor amiga que pude desear tener jamás, y no quisiera apartarte de mi lado por esto.

No te entiendo. ¿por que iba yo a querer separarme de ti?

Por mis sentimientos -dijo harry confundido. ¿ella no le había comprendido? ¿entonces por que llora? De repente hermione intento disimular una sonrisilla de medio lado.

Y… ¿Cuáles don exactamente tus sentimientos hacia mi? –harry la miro profundamente con esos ojos verdes, intentando descifrar los marrones de su "amiga"

Te quiero. Te amo. Y no creo que….

Si quería decir algo mas se quedo en el camino, pues una pequeña naricilla jugaba detrás de su oreja, en medio de un abrazo. Mientras su propietaria le susurraba al oído, unos vehementes te amo.

Ambos se separaron un poco. Querían mirarse a los ojos, y convencerse de que aquello fuera cierto. Y cuando eso paso, a ambos se les dibujo una gran sonrisa que no borraron mientras se acercaban lentamente, disfrutando el momento hasta fundirse en un suave beso al principio, para acabar sin respiración de la pasión y de la excitación de saberse esclavo del otro.

Contestación a todos los reviews:

Hemionedepottergranger:- muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios, tuyos, por que que sepas, que posiblemente ya la habria abandonado de no ser por ti. Asi que muchas gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre puedes dejar un comentario y todo eso jajaja. Aunque a lo mejor tardo un poco en volver a actualizar, pero es que estoy de examenes en el instituto. Hasta la proxima si es que hay, por que no se si continuarlo ¿tu que crees?.

Barby-chile:- hay algo que tengo que decirte, y creo que ya a llegado la hora. Bien aquí esta la contestación. Espero que te guste. Y que sigas leyendo.

Cote245:- gracias por ese efusivo comentario. La verdad es que me subio muchisimo la moral. Y ademas fue el primero. Doble merito. No te he podido avisar antes, lo siento, pero te aviso ahora. Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca jejeje, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Aunque todavía no se si seguir o dejarlo asi ¿tu que crees? Una opinión please.


End file.
